The present invention relates to a retaining structure for industrial console, especially to a retaining structure for industrial console to fit industrial rack of various lengths.
As shown in FIG. 1, the prior art industrial console comprises a frame 10 on an industrial rack (not shown), an operative module 11 and an optional function module 12, wherein the operative module 11 has a plurality of operative buttons and displays (not shown) thereon and the optional function module 12 has a plurality of interfaces (not shown) for user. The operative module 11 and the optional function module 12 are connected by a cable 13 to provide data transmission therein.
The operative module 11 and the optional function module 12 are fixed within the frame 10. The frame 10, the operative module 11 and the optional function module 12 are locked to the industrial rack. The relevant interfaces of the optional function module 12 are connected to the operative buttons and displays of the operative module 11 through the cable 13 to facilitate operation for user.
However, in above-mentioned industrial console, the operative module 11 is not fixedly arranged on the frame 10 and the operative module 11 is liable to slide out from built-in rail within front portion of the frame.
Moreover, the operative module 11 and the optional function module 12 are not separable. In other word, each optional function module 12 is assembled with an operative module 11. The operative module 11 is generally provided with expensive LCD panel. Therefore, operative modules 11 with numbers equal to that of the optional function module 12 are required to assemble integral industrial console even though only part of the interfaces of the optional function module 12 are used. The provision of the operative modules 11 wastes considerable cost.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a retaining structure for industrial console to fit industrial rack of various lengths.
In one aspect of the present invention, the retaining structure for industrial console has a supporting horizontal bar with tongue fit with a clamping part of an operative module, whereby the operative module can be firmly retained.
In another aspect of the present invention, the retaining structure for industrial console has two sliding rails and two sliding plates slidably arranged on both sides of two brackets such that the brackets can be adapted to fit industrial rack of various sizes.
In still another aspect of the present invention, the retaining structure for industrial console has detachable operative module such that the LCD panel and operative buttons on the operative module can be flexibly used.
To achieve above object, the present invention provides a retaining structure for industrial console having at least two sliding rails and two sliding plates slidably arranged on both sides of two brackets such that the brackets can be adapted to fit industrial rack of various sizes. The two brackets are further assembled with a supporting horizontal bar and two sliding grooves such that an operative module and an optional function module can be detachably arranged on both sides of the brackets. The assembling and detaching of the inventive retaining structure is very easy and flexible.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing, in which: